forgotton_ubiquity_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Types
These are the magic types in this RP, these are the only known magics (Maybe more) that we know of. Please do not edit this page, without asking a admin first. Thank you. Fire Magic. Fire magic is the most common type of magic. About all mages know fire magic. Harmonia Clan's Environmental Magic A currently as of yet named form of magic, this is the signature ability of the Harmonia clan; a moderately sized community of human mages who respect and care for the natural world. Likewise, there isn't much known about the functions of the Harmonia clan's magic, aside from that it combines the "resonance" of both the mage's soul and the "resonance" of the elemental forces of nature around them, allowing both mage and nature to fight as one. It stands apart from other forms of magic, in that it makes use of various elemental forces of nature, ranging from fire to air, earth, water, ice, sand, lightning, magma, wood, metal, light and darkness. Additionally, the way in which some of their elemental spells function can differ greatly from more traditional elemental spells. Examples include transforming the mage into a certain element, such as fire, or using the element in more creative ways; things like draining the moisture of an environment through the use of sand, causing magma to explode at will, freezing anything the mage's ice touches, or having the mage's darkness act like a black hole. Despite the amazing potential for overall power the Harmonia clan's magic grants them, there are two distinct major drawbacks to using their spells. One is that the mage cannot use more than one element at a time. Therefore, in order to use another elemental force, the mage in question must stop using the previous element altogether. This is not permanent however, as Harmonia mages can freely swap between their selection of elements without much hassle. The only downside to doing so, is the change in "resonance" between different elements; making it difficult to instantly change elemental spells without training and experience. Another shortcoming is that all spells must be activated through vocal commands. Not only does this give away the mage's position in battle, but it also makes their spells predictable and easy to read for sharp, analytical opponents. This also renders Harmonia mages helpless if they cannot speak. Harmonia mages are always born with an "affinity" for a certain element. Currently, there is no known explanation as to how one determines what element they're attached to or why this occurs. So far however, Moriko Harmonia has been anointed as being "special" by his magic mentor, due to having an affinity for two elements; something rarely, if ever seen within the Harmonia clan. Affinities are important for Harmonia magic, as it signifies which element the mage can control the easiest. For instance, a mage with an affinity for ice can control ice magic with greater ease than any other elemental spell. As a result of being born with two affinities, Moriko's usage of earth and air spells is far more skilled than that of the other elements under his command. Moriko's Spells As a Harmonia clan member, Moriko uses his clan's magic to support him not only in battle, but for practical uses as well; including transportation. As Moriko has an affinity for earth and air spells, these elements come the easiest to him. The others are more difficult to use, albeit not impossible for Moriko. The following is a list of spells Moriko has used so far: Earth Spells * Stone Strike: Moriko thrusts a fist forward, and summons up a mound of stone from underneath him to charge for the opponent in unison with Moriko's fist. As an upward punch in the form of a fist, the Stone Strike is highly effective in close range combat. It has even managed to surprise weaker enemies, giving Moriko an early advantage. * Ground Prison: Using his hand to guide the earth below, Moriko will form a pile of stone, dirt and soil from the ground beneath and around his intended target to smother them; restraining their movements. The height of the Ground Prison is roughly equal to that of the target's own height, which means the spell requires even more ground for larger enemies, and inversely, less materials for smaller targets. Considering the durability of the stone and other earthy substances, and the strength of Moriko's grip, the Ground Prison is a reliable form of capturing and subjugating others; with only truly mighty or skilled foes managing to break free from Moriko's grasp. Air Spells * Sky Spear: Pushing his palm outward for a palm strike, Moriko creates a sharp spearhead made out of air. As such, it is a quick moving spell that can cover a large amount of distance in little time. Combining its speed with its sharpness, the Sky Spear is an effective mid to long range attack; capable of cutting through stone and wood, and piercing opponents who stand in or near its trajectory. At close range, it's nearly unavoidable, with only the quickest of people being shown to dodge the technique in time. Likewise, only the most durable of enemies have managed to resist a close quarter Sky Spear; with injuries ranging from severe but not life threatening, to minor cuts, and even to no damage at all.